Sentai Elite
The Sentai Elite are the Japanese hero team. Modus operandi The Elite were Japan's foremost team. Their members were not permitted to abandon Endbringer fights. They were organized into multiple differing teams spread out among Japan. Each groups costumes were color-coded and stylized,They were color coded, and also had stylized elements to their costumes. There was a giant robot, but it didn’t combine. Seiunsho’s latest version appeared earlier in this arc.- Comment by Wildbow on Crushed 24.4 effectively identical without a color swap and organized into groups with matching body types.Basically, you want the opposite of that Sentai Elite thing. You know, five or six people of roughly the same height and body type, in matching costumes with a color swap. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p23 When deployed against Endbringers all Sentai present wore tinker-made armor with wrist-mounted laser guns and rifles at their hips. Members *Lung encountered a Sentai member in a yellow and black costume, whose power was unable to hurt Leviathan. *The Sentai had a member who could mass-produce tinker weapons,The Sentai joined him, adding their ranged fire to his. They had a man who mass produced their armor and weapons, each with wrist-mounted laser guns, rifles at their hips. Sixteen or seventeen of them opened fire with both weapons at the same time. - Excerpt from Interlude 22.y presumably Masamune. *They had sixteen or seventeen people fighting in close to Leviathan, including one in a purple and green costume. *A tinker, Seiunsho, who created several giant robots for the organization, his latest version was deployed with calamitous results at New Delhi.The third perimeter. A giant robot, in ruins. As many dead here as there had been at the last two points, all put together. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.2 *They also had members capable of stopping Leviathan from advancing, parahumans whose strikes caused the ground to shake, and some capable of softening or deflecting his water echo.Interlude 22.y *It is unknown what relation, if any, Black Kaze had to the organization. History Background The Sentai were set up or quietly supported by Cauldron.Absent Cauldron's meddling, there's no PRT for one thing. There's no Suits, no Red Gauntlet, no Elite Sentai group or whatever I called them, no Elite; all groups that Cauldron set up or supported. - Wildbow on Spacebattles On November 2nd, 1999 the Sentai Elite fought Leviathan alongside The Triumvirate, Protectorate, and Lung at Kyushu. The sun would rise on the 3rd on the Sentai Elite's greatest defeat.“Kyushu, the night of November second and the morning of the third, 1999. His sixth appearance. Nine and a half million killed when the region was swamped with tidal waves from every direction while Leviathan disrupted prearranged evacuation attempts. Nearly three million evacuees rendered homeless, a nation sundered. -Excerpt from Extermination 8.2 With the defeat many members left the organization. With notable members were recruited to other hero teams,December 5th, 2012, six months ago ... “The Guild found the mass-production tinker. All signs point to them becoming a force in their own right. We won’t be helpless.” - Excerpt from Interlude 27.x or migrated to the US and set themselves up as villains.Oakland RP Post-Echidna Remnants of the organization dealt with the attentions of a new Endbringer. They still maintained adequate response times.“Oh god,” Cuff said. “Why isn’t anyone stopping him?” “There’s no heroes on scene,” Tecton said. “Japan doesn’t have many dedicated heroes anymore.” ... Silent, we watched as the heroes engaged. Eidolon and Legend joined the Japanese heroes in fighting the unnamed Endbringer, keeping a safe distance. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.4 Trivia *Their structure and costume design recall sentai television shows, which are known in North America as the Power Rangers. **''Sentai'' is a term for a military unit in Japanese, used in a number of services. *The after effects of Leviathan's attack on Japan and the subsequent clean up operations would have been subject to another quest after PRT Quest had concluded.4. Sentai Elite Quest - Leading a squad post-Kyushu, Asia. Black Kaze's story, more touching on the CUI. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit *Prominent members, especially tinkers, seem to take their code-names from smith's in japanese folklore. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes